Blind Seto Kaiba
by DarkRose2009
Summary: Goddess of Love Aphrodite can't stand seeing Seto Kaiba being secretly in love with Anzu Mazaki, so she asks her personaly fairy, Lily, to come up with a plan, and it's to make him go blind and get Anzu to nurse him.


Summary : A fairy named Lily knows about Seto Kaiba's secret crush on Anzu Mazaki, so to make him realize that he's in love with her, she makes him go blind and gets her to nurse him.

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, only my plot.

 **In the Heavens**

"That Seto Kaiba, knowing he's in love with that girl, Anzu Mazaki, yet he could never bring himself to confess his feelings to her, nor to admit it to himself." said Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love.

"Yeah, he's so cold-hearted, he'd grow old and die alone. I'm so sad for him." Her fairy Lily added.

"Even Cupid's arrow didn't work on his cold heart, and it's usually very effective on all humans, so what do we do now, Lily?"

"I've got a plan to make him confess to her."

"How, Lily?"

"I'm going to make him go blind, then he'll realize his true feelings for her, that he didn't save her because she saved his little brother, but because he loves her."

"Great plan, making him lose his health will make him realize the most important things in life, like love. And make sure to get that girl to nurse him, so he falls even deeper in love with her."

"Yes, Mistress, I'll do it right now."

Lily, Aphrodite's personal fairy with her magic, did the trick. She made the great Seto Kaiba go blind in an instant.

 **On Earth, Kaibas' mansion**

"I was seeing perfectly well just a moment ago! What the hell?" yelled Seto Kaiba, who just went blind.

"Onii-sama, what's wrong?" asked a scared Mokuba.

"Everything's dark now, put the lights brighter."

"But they're already at their brightest."

"I can't see a thing."

"Wow, did you go blind, big brother?" asked a worried Mokuba.

"It can't be! It's impossible! Me? Going blind?

"Yes, you might be. Wanna go to the doctor's to check it out?"

"Yes, let's go. Get Rolland to get the limo."

"Yes, big brother."

Mokuba, as a little brother would, held onto his brother tightly, so he wouldn't fall. He held onto him until he got in the limo and then to the hospital to see the eye doctor. He hoped his brother's sudden blindness would go away soon. They were at the hospital now and the doctor said to Mokuba only :

"I'm sorry, but he may never recover from it. I myself don't even know what's wrong with him. You say he was seeing perfectly fine before?" The doc asked Mokuba.

"Yes. I don't know what's gone over to him."

"These days, he'll need a nurse to feed him and to help him up and etc. Have you got anyone?"

"Nop. But I got someone in mind. And she's my friend."

"Who might that be?"

"Someone my big brother's secretly in love with, I'm sure she'll take good care of him."

"Oh, I see. Then get her." said the doc neutrally.

"I will, thank you, doctor." said Mokuba politely.

 **At Anzu Mazaki's home**

Anzu Mazaki was calmly having tea in her home, not expecting anyone. It came to her as an unexpected surprise when she heard her doorbell ring. " _Who could it be?_ " she thought. Getting back her composure, she went to answer her door.

"Mokuba? What are you doing at my home?"

"I need a favor from you, Anzu. May I come in?"

"Sure." said she, wondering about the favor he's about to ask her. As soon as Mokuba got in her home, he wasted no time in explaining things :

"My big brother lost his eyesight and the doctor we saw today said he might never recover from it. It's a strange illness that hit him."

"And? What does it have to do with me?" asked a baffled Anzu Mazaki.

"I'd like you to nurse him. We'll pay you well and you'll get to live at our mansion, free food and etc."

"Mokuba, your big brother hates me. I can't do it!"

"You'll be surprised that he doesn't hate you that much, Anzu. Please. You can make him realize that he can depend on and trust people."

"I guess so."

"So, deal?"

"Right then. I'll get to it."

"I'm giving you a day to pack everything and to move in."

"Sure". She said uncertainly.


End file.
